Unexpected
by WesternRuler-Sesshoumaru
Summary: Kagome's life is hardly what you would call easy. In only the last 2 years she suffered loss, betrayal, moving several times, abusive relationship, and much more. Now attending a school with human, demons, priestesses, half-demon's, etc...She learns that having friends and following your dreams makes life seem not so bad after all and easier to cope with. Also many song's included!
1. New Girl

Accidentely In Love Rated: M Pairing: Sess/Kag, Rin/Koh, Inu/Kik, San/Miro, Ship/OC.  
Summary: Kagome's life is hardly what you would call easy. In only the last 2 years she suffered loss, betrayal, moving several times, abusive relationship, and much more. Now attending a school with human, demons, priestesses, half-demon's, etc...She learns that having friends and following your dreams makes life seem not so bad after all and easier to cope with. A bad past can always create a perfect future with the right people.

Chapter 1: The New Girl.

"Kagome Higurashi! You get out of bed this instant! I won't have you being late on your first day!" Yelled her mother. Mumbling something about this being her 14th first day in 2 years rolled out of bed, grabbed her new uniform and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. 10 minutes later she was dressed and looked decent for her first day at this new school. Looking in the mirror she sighed and thought about what her mother told her only 2 weeks before.

/Flashback/  
"Mom! I don't want to go to a school with different kinds of people. Why can't I just go to Tokyo High?" Asked a riled up 17 year old girl.

"I am sorry, Kagome. The high school is full this semester. My only choice was enrolling you at Shikon High. Its the same thing, if you ignore the fact its a school for demons, half-demons, and many more types of people who have special talents." Her mother replied with a nervous laugh and smile. Kagome shot her a death glare and turned from her. "You'll be fine. It's only one year honey." Her mother added lovingly.

"This sucks mom...I'm just your every day human. I won't fit in there." Kagome sighed sitting down at the kitchen table.

"You aren't the only human dear. It will be fine. Go unpack your room." Her mother told her and gt back to putting away dishes and glasses. Kagome huffed and went back to her new room to unpack it.  
/End Flashback/

"KAGOME! You have 5 minutes to eat and get out the door!" Yelled her mother once more. Kagome whined a bit and hurried out of the bathroom, grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. She kissed her mother's cheek, took a piece of toast then ran out the door after slipping on her shoes. Kagome jogged to the new school, thankfully it was only 5 blocks away and she took track in her old school making it that much easier to make it on time.

~Shikon High~

She felt like eye candy to everyone upon stepping just one foot through the gates of her new school. She instantly paled seeing all the demons around her, a few dirty, curiousity, and amused looks were given towards her. She calmed herself and continued walking, she just wanted to get to the main office and find her classes. She silently moved in to the building to only once again be faced with demons, she found that it was tolerable and she wasn't afraid. Perhaps because she knew that the school had very strict policies against fighting due to the fact it was demons. Kagome wormed her way through the busy hallways and found the main office, she smiled brightly having made it without dealing with a demon. She had thought to soon, not even 2 seconds later she collided with a male demon who towered over her, her eyes went wide as she saw him. She quickly bowed her head and ran around him not saying a word as she entered the office and breathed at last.

"Name and species." Came a demanding yet soft tone.

"Uh...Higurashi, Kagome and human?" She replied slightly confused. The woman typed on her keyboard and looked up through her glasses, then back to the computer screen.

"Have a seat over there. The headmaster wants to see all new students before they get sent on their way." She told Kagome who nodded, bowed then took a seat in a chair by the wall. Kagome held her bag close to her chest and kept her head low waiting to be called. It seemed like forever but after 15 minutes a man came out with blue hair and golden eyes.

"Higurashi, Kagome?" He called. She stood up quickly facing him. He motioned for her to follow him in the room and she did without hesitation. She took her seat at his desk and remained silent until spoken too. Finally the man smiled and held out his hand to shake hers, she instantly felt relieved and shook his hand out of respect. "I am Inu No Taisho. And may I be the first to welcome you to this school." He told her happily.

"Its...Great to be here Mr. Taisho." She said with a half smile.

"Don't be so nervous my dear. A new school can be quite overwhelming. I assure you that you are safe here. For your first week here a student who is in all your classes will escort you around and will answer any questions you have. Here is your assignment book, in the you'll find a list of rules and also a copy of your schedual." Mr. Taisho said handing her the book with a smile. She accepted it and nodded. He reached for his phone and picked up the reciever and dialed 3 numbers on the pad and waited. "Hello. I need Sesshoumaru for a task please?" He said. He then placed it down and waited.

While waiting Kagome looked over her schedual and paled at some of the classes she was taking this year. "Um...Excuse me sir but I notice that I am in many of the college prep classes and some of these I don't even know what they are." She asked him.

"Your classes were picked according to your transcripts from your last school. We saw you are quite intelligent and thought you may like something a little harder, of course if you are not happy with the course you may change it but we encourage you at least give them a try." He told her smiling as the door handle turned then opened. Kagome looked and in walked the very demon she had crashed in to earlier, her face dropped as she looked away in embaressment.

"You called father?" Said the demon. Kagome immediatley turned and looked between the two. How had she not noticed the resemblance?

"I did. You are in Kagome's classes. I am asking you are her escort for the week." Said Mr. Taisho.

"Must I? Father I am much to busy to spend my time escorting a mortal wench around. Can you not simply ask the half-breed?" Came the monotone of the headmaster's son. Kagome wanted to yell at the demon for calling her a mortal wench but she also knew some demons couldn't stand humans for a reason she did not know.

"Sesshoumaru you know I do not approve of your insensitive name callings of this young lady or your brother. InuYasha is not in all her classes, you are. I am asking you." Said Mr. Taisho in a more serious tone. It was silent a moment before the apparent eldest son nodded and looked right at her, she blushed embaressed from before.

"Up girl. I do not wish to waist my time more than needed." He ordered turning to leave. Kagome quickly got up to follow him.

"Enjoy your day, Kagome! If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask!" Called the headmaster as she left with Sesshoumaru. The walk with him was silent as she held her belongings close and said nothing. As much as she hated giving respect to a cold hearted jerk in her eyes, she still knew her place before a demon.

"I am your escort human. Not your friend, nor protector. You will not speak with me unless it is a question about the school or where you are going. Understood?" He said continuing to walk.

"Yes." Was all she could say. Arriving at the first classroom she handed her slip to the teacher and kept her head low.

"Have a seat Miss. Higurashi, anywhere there is a free desk." Said the man. She nodded once and went to find an open desk by the window. Setting her things out she sat down, then looked around. It looked like a class of only demons which made her begin to feel sick to her stomach, she looked out the window sighing. She was going to hate this last year of school. 10 more minutes passed as the teacher shut the door and began to silence everyone. Kagome hadn't noticed until she looked ahead and saw another human in the class, at least she wasn't alone. "Students, we have a new classmate. Kagome, stand up if you will and tell the class a little about yourself." Asked the teacher.

Kagome stood and looked down still. "I'm Kagome and...I just moved back here a couple weeks ago." She stated.

"Where ya from?" Came a loud male voice, Kagome didn't bother trying to pinpoint it out.

"Originally Okinawa then my father was offererd a job in the States and I was there for two years. Now I'm back..." She explained shortly. She didn't want to go in to detail about much.

"You got a boyfriend?" Came the same male voice, a few people laughed. Kagome just sat down blushing.

"Alright, save the personal talk for lunch. Kagome I don't have an extra book for you today. Sango, can you let Kagome look on with you?" Asked the teacher. The girl in front of her got up up and sat in the desk next to Kagome and pushed the book to the edge of the desk so they could both read it. "And Kagome, my name is Mr. Toshiyama." Said Mr. Toshiyama. She only nodded letting him begin his lesson. It wasn't much just explaining the class and how it would go for this year. The headmaster had been right, it was a little harder but nothing she couldn't do. Kagome could feel eyes on her all around, she ignored it and paid attention until Mr. Toshiyama closed his book and smiled at his class. "You may all spend the remaining time getting to know one another." He said then sat down looking over some things.

Kagome watched Sango put away her book and then stand up, Kagome looked out the window once more and sighed closing her eyes. "You won't be the new girl forever. It'll get better." Said a sweet voice beside her, Kagome looked over to see Sango smiling wide at her. Kagome gave a weak smile and nodded. "I'm Taijiya Sango." She introduced.

"Higurashi, Kagome. And thanks for sharing your book with me." She said bowing her head in gratitde.

"No problem at all, Kagome. Hey would you like to sit with me and some of my other friends at lunch?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome replied smiling some. She was happy, she'd made a new friend already but that still didn't make the awkwardness go away and she still felt pretty much like an outcast in this school.

"Great! I will meet you outside the cafeteria at noon!" Sango said cheerfully as she then jogged off to go talk to someone else. Kagome smiled and nodded looking outside again.

"Hey Kagome. I'm Koga, full wolf demon." Said the guy who had asked her if she had a boyfriend earlier.

"Nice to meet you, Koga." She responded looking at him then looking away once more. Koga sat on her desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't be so cold girl." Said Koga. Much to her surprise Sesshoumaru came over and shoved Koga aside. "Dude, what gives!" Snapped Koga at him.

"Leave the girl alone, wolf." Said the monotone demon.

"Nothing says I can't talk to her." Koga argued.

"True but if you bother her then leave her alone." Then he walked away and leaned against the wall waiting for the bell to ring.

"So, you got a mate?" Asked Koga, she turned quickly.

"Excuse me? A what?" She asked confused now.

"She's a mortal, they don't do the mating thing. Its dating and marriage for them instead of courting and mating." Said another male voice, Kagome looked and saw a male with white hair, golden eyes, and little dog ears on his head. Kagome found them to be adorable.

"Nobody asked you mutt. If she gets with a demon she can mate. The rule only applies to humans. If the species mix then we get you as the result, a half-demon." Said Koga. Kagome was getting annoyed as she got up to leave. "Hey don't leave. I'll be nice." He said to her. She sighed and leaned against the window sill.

"Clearly she doesn't want a flea bagged wolf like you." Came the white haired males voice. Kagome closed her eyes in irritation, her first day and she was getting hit on already.

"Look, I'm flattered guys but I don't want a mate or whatever it was. I just want to finish this year in one peice and with no trouble. Sorry." Kagome said as she grabbed her bag and walked to the door, Sesshoumaru wasn't far behind.

"A smart mortal to deny you both." Came Sesshoumaru's voice as he smirked when the bell rang and he followed Kagome out. "Pick up the pace, next class is on the other side of the school." He told her now walking ahead to the stairs.

"Are the classes just all over the place?" She asked, it was confusing to her.

"No. The school is two stories with 4 hallways in each floor. Making a square more or less. 10 doors in each hallway, 5 on both left and right. Each hallway is one subject. Each subject is broken up in to different levels. College prep being the most advanced and so on and so forth down the chain to the easiest version of the subject. The hallways are broken up in to letters. M, S, W, and E. I assume you can figure out that the letters corrospond to the subject." Sesshoumaru explained to her.

"So. M hall is Math, S hall is Science, W is World History, and E is Language Art/Reading?" She confirmed, a nod proved she was right.

"Correct. Most of the advanced classes are on the right side of all the hallways and the Easiers ones are on the left." Sesshoumaru told her while turning the corner, Kagome could aready see the letter above an exit door that read 'E'. Her next class was World History and her first was Science.

"I know lunch is at noon but if the school is one big square and the only hallways are for basic subjects then...where is the lunch room, or the gymnasium?" She inquired.

"Second floor with a large room that fits the entire school labled Cafeteria. The gymnasium is actually a training room mixed with an archery range. The third room upstairs is a an elements room. You only go there if you have a power that corrosponds to one of the four elements. We also go outside for some training." He told her.

"I understand. Well I guess the only reason I ever go upstairs is for lunch then." She said looking over her schedual.

"And training." Sesshoumaru added. She looked at him with disbelief. "All students of any species are required to take it. You may be human but you will still learn to defend yourself against demons and other types of species in this world. Not all demons accept that they share a world with humans and some won't hesitate to establish their previous dominance in this world as it was many years back. This is covered in world history." Sesshoumaru told her. She paled instantly as they reached the 'W' hall. He walked 3 doors down and entered a room on the right.

"So we have and 6 hour day. Each basic class is one hour. Lunch and training are both 2 hours each?" She asked sitting down after handing her slip to the woman. Sesshoumaru only nodded and went to sit down. She shrugged and looked around. Another class with mostly demons, a few different people too. As class began, Kagome was introduced once more and it was another hour of explining the bell rang and she got up, glancing at her schedual she saw it was training next, she really didn't want to do this. She was human and she had no problems with demons. Sigh she noticed Sesshoumaru already beside her.

"You look thrilled to be here." He said to her.

She shrugged walking out the door with him behind. "Its not like I have much choice. Tokyo High was full." She mumbled walking with him upstairs now. It was a quiet walk as they reached upstairs and saw that it wasn't nearly as crowded. "Wow, peaceful." She mentioned.

"Only the seniors are permitted upstairs for training. The lower classmen don't require training because they aren't ready. So upstairs is ours for the next 4 hours." Sesshoumaru said opening the training room doors, Kagome followed in and was amazed. It was huge, full of weapons and padded. "Move along girl. And I would advise you to stay behind the blue line during fights." He said then walked over to a group with other demons in it. Kagome felt like the last piece of candy and all the kids at the party wanted to fight for it. She composed herself and just moved off to the side to wait to be told what to do.

~Later On~

Kagome once again remained silent for the first hour and watched the others do hand to hand combat. Nobody had seen it but she was listening to her iPod then she was called over. Pausing her song she took out her earbuds and walked over nervously. "Y-yes sir?" She asked.

"Have you any fighting experience?" Her sensei asked. She shook her head no quickly. He smiled and she became very uneasy. "Well then! It's time to learn! Let's see...Um. Kikyo, can you come here a moment." He called. Soon a smiling girl with straight black hair and brown eyes walked over.

"You called sir?" Came her up-beat voice.

"Can you be a partner against Kagome here?" Asked the sensei. The girl nodded and smiled to Kagome. "Good. Now Kagome, just fight if your life depended on it." He told her. Kagome paled as Kikyo took her position and the teacher backed up a few feet.

"Good luck, Kagome! I'll go easy on you!" She called. At that moment something in Kagome just switched on. It was almost a challenge but she didn't know why she had the sudden urge to fight. She hated fighting to the highest level of hate and here she was ready to fight.

"Begin!" Yelled the instructor. As if on que, Kikyo charged at Kagome and began with aiming to punch her in the face. Kagome blocked, grabbed Kikyo's wrist shoved her back. Kikyo smirked almost and stood up getting ready again. Kagome stood in her own position and then it began. Constant hits and punches, blocking and kicking. Everyone in the class was watching. Even Sesshoumaru showed some interest in it. Kagome was fighting like a professional, and she was full human. At this point, Kikyo was furious that Kagome was able to block every move of hers but she couldn't block one of Kagome's. Kikyo stood up weakly and tried to take one last shot at her but much like when it began, Kagome grabbed her wrist pulled her forward the turn one foot and kicked Kikyo across the room. "Marvelous Kagome! Well done for a first time!" Said the sensei clapping and walking over.

"It...was nothing. Just...beginners luck.." She blushed. The wolf demon from before came over with 4 others guys hooting and hollaring.

"Luck my ass! Kags, that was amazing. You've been holding out on us!" He yelled with a laugh.

"So she kicked Kikyo's rear-end. Doesn't mean she could hold her own against a demon." Huffed the boy with white hair. Kagome pouted, she was kind of proud until he ruined it.

"So someone like you she could beat because you're only half." Came Sesshoumaru's voice with a smirk. The white haired boy growled and flexed his claws.

"Save your fighting for home boys. Kagome, well done. We will pick up tomorrow. For the remaining half hour you may talk amongst yourselves." Said the sensei. That's when Kagome realized it. Sesshoumaru and the white haired half demon were brothers. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand snaking around her waist, she blushed and looked to see who it belonged too. Koga, of course.

"Kindly remove your hands from my body." She asked him in an irritated tone.

"No way Kags. You'll be a perfect mate for me! I'm claiming you as mine when we graduate." Said Koga. That did it, Kagome snapped hearing this claim of his. She placed her hand on his arm, grabbed it and made him release her, she faced him and then smacked him right across the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You don't just go around claiming a person as yours! I refuse to be treated like property! Touch me again and you'll regret it." She warned stoming away angrily.

"Oh I like'em fiesty. One day Kagome you'll realize you want me and I'll be waiting for ya!" He called to her. Kagome ignored him and sat down taking out her iPod and searched a song. Finding it she hit play and closed her eyes listening to it.

"Dude, you just got owned by a girl. Human no less." Said one of the male's with a snicker.

"Shut it Hakkaku." Koga growled as he walked off in the opposite direction. Sesshoumaru looked back at the girl, she still looked pretty mad about Koga putting a claim on her. he started to walk over to ask if she was alright thought he didn't know why when he saw his brother going over instead. Sesshoumaru shrugged and leaned against a wall with his eyes closed.

The white haired male walked over and tapped her shoulder, she looked up and pulled out one of the earbuds. "What?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"I just came to check on ya. Koga can be a jerk, he's like that with all the girls." Said the male.

"Whatever. He touches me again and I'm gonna smack him so hard his anscestors in Feudal Japan will feel it." She said. The white haired male laughed and sat beside her.

""I'm Taisho, InuYasha. Sesshoumaru's younger brother." He introduced to her.

"Higurashi, Kagome." She replied shaking his out reached hand. He shook hers and gave a half smile as he sat back. Kagome was about to listen to her music again when she noticed InuYasha still looking at her. "Is there something you need?" She asked him curiously.

"Nah. Just trying to figure out how such a pretty girl like you ended up in a school like this and was able to kick ass her first day without even breaking a sweat." InuYasha told her. Kagome felt her cheeks get hot, she was pretty sure she was blushing like an idiot at this point. Her chocolote brown eyes locked with his amber ones and her heart began to race as for the remaining time they just began talking about anything they could. The bell rang and Kagome got up with help from InuYasha and she bowed he heard thanking him.

"Well...I guess I'll be seeing you later then?" Kagme said walking to the exit door.

"I'll see ya at lunch. Need a place to sit? Koga, the others and myself have an extra seat at our table." InuYasha offered. She shook her head smiling.

"Thanks but no. I'm sitting with a girl I met in Science, Sango." Kagome said.

"Its cool. See ya later." InuYasha said as he went over to the cafeteria and walked in but not before turning to Kagome and winking at her with a smile. Kagome felt her cheeks heat up again.

"Someone has a crush!" Came a cheery voice from behind. Kagome turned and saw Sango, Kagome blushed a deep red as Sango laughed. "Come on inside. I'll introduce you to my friends." Sango said leading Kagome in with her. Once in Kagome was able to see the entire senior class, which contained mostly demons of all types of animals. Kagome could see some fairies, witches, elves, warlocks. It was just one giant mixture waiting to explode and cause havoc in the world. She shook her head and walked with Sango over to her table. "Everyone this is Kagome. The new girl." Sango started smiling. Kagome gave a nervous wave.

"H-Hi." She said nervously.

"Hi Kagome! I'm Rin, and this is Kohaku. He's also Sango's little brother." Said an upbeat black haired girl who was latched on to to Kohaku's left arm.

"Kohaku and Rin are actually sophomores. Both are incredibly smart and skipped a grade. Over here is Ayame, Shippou, and the twins Ruri and Hari." Sango introduced the rest of the people at the table.

"Its great to meet you Kagome! Sango told us you just moved back from the States!We've always wondered how it was. Please tell us!?" Ayame said happily. Kagome sat down with her food and nodded and began telling them about the states and how different is was from Japan. The music, the customs and traditions. The table was so engrossed in the story they hardly realized two hours had passed and class would be starting soon.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Said Ruri with a smile as Hari nodded agreeing. The bell rang and they all got up.

"Kagome, you should stay after school with us and watch the the band practice." Sango offered. She gave it thought and shrugged.

"Maybe. I'll call my mom and ask if its ok. We still have some unpacking to do." Kagome told her. Sango nodded and they walked to their next class as Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru. While she waited she sighed heavily and looked down, no matter who she talked to she couldn't shake her sadness. After 5 minutes the halls were clear and no Sesshoumaru, she grumbled and walked through the halls until she got to her math class and walked in bowing apologetically. "Sorry I'm late...I got lost because my escort neglected to show me where to go." She said to the teacher.

"It's alright Kagome. Just take your seat." Said the teacher. The rest of the day was quiet and just learning the classes and who the teachers were. At the end of the day the last teacher handed out a sheet with the entire senior class adresses and numbers on it. The last bell rang and Kagome couldn't wait to leave. It had been a long day and all she wanted was dinner, a warm bath, then finally a good night's sleep. Reaching home after 15 minutes of walking, she did just that only a certain hanyou was on her mind and in her dreams. 


	2. Her Secret

Accidentely In Love

Rated: M

Pairing: Sess/Kag, Rin/Koh, Inu/Kik, San/Miro, Ship/OC.

Summary: Kagome's life is hardly what you would call easy. In only the last 2 years she suffered loss, betrayal, moving several times, abusive relationship, and much more. Now attending a school with human, demons, priestesses, half-demon's, etc...She learns that having friends and following your dreams makes life seem not so bad after all and easier to cope with. A bad past can always create a perfect future with the right people.

Chapter 2: Her Secret.

It had been just over month and everything had been great since that first day of school. Kagome was able to do all her classes with ease, even training became enjoyable. Sango and Kagome were good friends now, they sat at lunch every day and just talked about anything. Kagome also finally had a cell phone, her mom surprised her with it after her first day. Complete with unlimited everything. She couldn't of been more excited, the first thing she did was add in all the people from school who she talked with the most. Sesshoumaru and her never talked since his escorting her in the first week was over but she still saw him at school. Kagome loved school, it couldn't get much better however she never expected it to get worse. Kagome had woken up smiling, showered and got dressed. Taking her phone off the charger and put it in her pocket after checking texts and calls. She found none and continued downstairs to see her mother and younger brother sitting at the table sadly.

"Mom? Sota? Wh-what's going on?" She asked nervously sitting down across from them. She couldn't explain the pain she was feeling, she felt a feeling of loss but couldn't put her finger on it until she noticed her grandfather wasn't there. "Where's grandpa?" She asked fearing the answer she would be given.

Her mother looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Oh Kagome...You know you're grandfather has been very sick and has been in the hospital. Last night he passed away. I just recieved a call this morning..." Her mother told her. Kagome froze in her seat, she didn't know what to say but she knew she was about to cry because she could feel it. "I told Sota he could stay home today...You may as well dear." Her mom said. Kagome only nodded as she got up from her chair and walked upstairs to her room. She sat down on the edge of her bed not saying a word she knew she'd have to let her school know. Sighing she pulled out her phone and dialed InuYasha's number.

It rang twice then finally his chipper voice answered with a "Hey Kags!" She couldn't even smile at how happy he was to hear from her. "Hi InuYasha...C-can you do me a favor?" She asked, she was trying to fight back the tears and that didn't go unnoticed by her hanyou friend.

"Kags? What's wrong?" Came InuYasha's now concerned voice.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. Just...have Sesshoumaru tell my teachers I won't be there today..." Kagome asked him as tears began to slowly fall.

"Ok, hold on, he's right here." InuYasha said and then heard some shuffling finally she heard Sesshoumaru's voice. "Kagome. Why aren't you able to come in?" Sesshoumaru asked in a cold tone.

"Sesshoumaru, please...not today. My grandfather...he passed away last night..." Kagome cried now.

"Kagome. We have a test is Math today, you can't miss it. You have to come in. Our school isn't like others. You can't just miss days and make up the work." Sesshoumaru explained, "The only deaths allowed by school exemption are immediate family. Your grandfather's passing thought sad to you isn't relevent to the school." Sesshoumaru said.

After that Kagome snapped. "I don't care what is relevent to the school! You tell your dad he can shove his allowed absences up his ass because I'm not in today! Why do you have to be such a cold prick? Can't you even muster an ounce of sympathy?! I hate you!" Kagome screamed and hung up the phone. She tossed it on her bed and then cried on her pillow.

~At Shikon High~

Sesshoumaru had cringed hearing her yell so loudly in the phone, he had to pull it away then when the call disconnected he handed it back to InuYasha. "You kind'a deserved that." InuYasha said as he put the phone away in his pocket.

"Typical human and her emotions. Pitiful." He said walking off. InuYasha shook his head.

"Hey InuYasha, where's Kagome today?" Called Sango as she walked up to them.

"She isn't coming today. Guess her grandpa died and she's really upset about it." InuYasha replied. Sango frowned then got an idea.

"We should go see her!" Sango said excitedly.

InuYasha gave it thought and smiled, he'd never seen her house before and maybe it would cheer her up. "Alright, we'll go after school. I'll give you a ride." He said. Sesshoumaru had over heard it considering he wasn't far away. Perhaps he did owe her an apology. He ignored it, if he said anything now she would only get angrier at him and that would make more of a mess. The first bell rang and everyone disperrsed and went to their classes.

~Kagome's Home~

She had finished crying on her pillow. She couldn't believe he had said something like that to her. Calming down after hearing a knock she sat up and wiped her eyes just as her mother came in. "I wanted to check on you sweetheart." She smiled weakly, her voice was cracked and Kagome knew she had been crying.

"I don't know how to feel mom. It just hurts so much..." She said as tears filled her eyes again. Her mother hugged her and nodded.

"I know Kagome but we cannot control life, it was his time. I have already made funeral arrangments. This evening around 4. I need to go check on your brother..." Her mother said getting up now and leaving the room. Kagome said nothing else as the door closed, she looked at her phone and saw nothing new. She reached under her bed and pulled out her picture album and began looking through. Kagome gave some smiled but tears fell with that smile as she remembered everything. After an hour Kagome had put the album away as she couldn't take looking at pictures anymore.

Kagome got up and sat at her desk, she was crying hard as she opened up her laptop and opened a word document as she began to type out a poem and then it turned in to lyrics to a song she began to write. Kagome had her headphones in and listening to her iPod. It was to be a long day and full of sadness.

~7 Hours Later~

"Will you hurry up InuYasha! We need to go see Kagome! I'm worried because she won't answer text message or my calls!" Sango whined as she saw InuYasha struggling to get his locker open.

"I can't get the damn thing to open!" He barked back at her. Sango pushed him and karate chopped the lock and it broke off in peices. "Wow...Remind me not to piss you off." He said with wide eyes. He grabbed his books and left with her. Getting to the senior parking lot he unlocked his silver lexus and started it up. After Sango got in they headed straight to Kagome's house. It didn't take more than 10 minutes as they pulled in to the driveway, shut the car off and got out. Approaching the door Sango knocked 3 times and stepped back some. The door opened and Kagome's mother gave a weak smile to them.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi. We came to see if Kagome was alright." Sango said bowing respectfully, then kicked InuYasha making him bow as well.

"She isn't holding up well. And it was very thoughtful of you to come check on her. Please come in. I am Kisa. I will take you upstairs to Kagome's room." Kisa said as she let them in. InuYasha closed the door behind them and walked upstairs to knock on Kagome's door. "Kagome. You have visitors." She said and opened the door up to let them in. Kagome looked up and saw Sango and InuYasha, she looked away to hide her red face.

Sango rushed over and hugged her. "I am so sorry, Kagome..." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah. It sucks...Sorry Kags." InuYasha said not sure what else he could say to make it better. After the girls hugs he noticed Kagome was really quiet as if there were more on her mind and refused to talk about it. He let it be for now knowing she just needed support. His cell phone rang as he turned to answer it. "What do you want ice prick?" He answered after seeing the caller I.D. "Dude, I don't care. I'm at Kagome's. I'll be home later." He said hanging up.

"You can go home if you have too." Kagome told him.

"Are you kidding. I'd rather be here then home with him." He smiled sitting beside her, it made her smile and that made him feel great. The clock hit 4 and Kagome stared at it and soon after Kisa returned dressed in black with a distraught Sota looking brave beside her.

"Its time, Kagome..." Kisa said. InuYasha could immediatley sense the sadness in the room intensify, he looked to Kagome who had frozen with sadness. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok. We're here for you...As long as you need us to be." He said kindly to her. She nodded and got up, she was already dressed in her black outfit. Kisa smiled and left the room walking downstairs with Sota then outside to their car. Kagome was being hugged by Sango as InuYasha walked ahead of them incase Kagome fell from being so upset. It was 2 hours later when they returned from the funeral, Kagome was in tears as Sango and InuYasha took her back upstairs to her room. "Hey, Sango we gotta go. My old man will kill me if I'm not home by dinner. Kags, call me if you need me." He said as he patted her back. Sango nodded and hugged her friend.

"Me too Kagome. See you in school on monday?" Sango said gently. Kagome nodded and laid down as they left the house and he drove her home. "She's really upset about this...I hope she'll be ok." Sango said sitting back in his car as he took her home.

"Yeah, me too." He said still in deep thought about Kagome and the fact she was definitley hiding something but how did he figure it out. He wanted to help her but how did he get her to open up. He dropped Sango off and then he drove home, parking his car he got to the door only to be met by his father. "Don't start old man. I know I'm late, I was helping a friend..." He stated walking in.

"Who could of possibly needed your help the last 3 hours?" Asked Mr. Taisho.

"Kagome...She lost her grandfather today. Sango and I thought we'd go over and make sure she was alright..." InuYasha said looking off to the side. He wouldn't admit it but he had feelings for Kagome but now wasn't the time to reveal them and make things harder for her. His father stood tall and nodded.

"I will over look the lateness due to the fact actually have a good excuse. Now come eat dinner and then go do your homework." Mr. Taisho stated as he then returned to his study/office to work. InuYasha went to eat, 10 minutes later he went to his room that he shared with Sesshoumaru and started his homework.

"How was she?" Came his brother's cold voice. InuYasha snorted taking out his book.

"Like you care." InuYasha said as he put in his headphones and began working on his assignments. Sesshoumaru ignored his brother's remark and continued laying in bed in deep thought.

~Kagome's House~

Kagome had locked herself in her room after dinner, she did her homework and then laid in bed staring at the ceiling with her iPod on again. Music always helped, this time it was not and she couldn't stop the pain of feeling empty and alone. She angrily got up and went to her desk drawer and opened it. Grabbing what she wanted she sat on the edge of her bed. The moonlight illuminated the object she held in her hand, staring at it as if it were salvation she smiled and ran the object over her wrist. Removing it after the sting she stared at the object, her razor blade used when she did projects. Now she looked the warm crimson liquid coming from the new cut and rolling down her arm.

"The pain...I feel no pain..." She whispered as she cut herself again, then once more. After 10 minutes she grabbed a towel and covered her wrists to stop the bleeding. This was her escape, this is how she stopped the pain and it would forever be her secret. 


	3. Things Are Looking Up

Accidentely In Love

Rated: M

Pairing: Sess/Kag, Rin/Koh, Inu/Kik, San/Miro, Ship/OC.

Summary: Kagome's life is hardly what you would call easy. In only the last 2 years she suffered loss, betrayal, moving several times, abusive relationship, and much more. Now attending a school with human, demons, priestesses, half-demon's, etc...She learns that having friends and following your dreams makes life seem not so bad after all and easier to cope with. A bad past can always create a perfect future with the right people.

Chapter 3: Things Are Looking Up.

It had taken time and patience but Kagome got through her grandfather's death and resumed her normal days going to school, staying quiet, and listening to her iPod when upset. She was friends with Sango and some of the others but not as close. Kagome had turned 18 and gotten a new cell phone finally. It was touch screen with slide out keyboard and she had put a white case with tiger lilies on it. Kagome still had her little secret of cutting and no one kne but she. Kagome's pained had lessened over time and she had come very close with InuYasha. They were constantly hanging out, texting, and meeting whenever they could between classes and much to Kagome's surprise she was beginning to fall for him but she didn't know how he felt towards her and was afraid to ask so until she knew, she was going to stay quiet.

Kagome had to admit on several occasions that she truly did enjoy going to a mostly demons school, she seemed to fit right in for a human. She excelled in all her classes, especially training. Kagome had met some new people and made some enemies though she didn't know why. Kagome only saw Sesshoumaru in classes but they never spoke unless need be and she was still mad at him for his comment when she lost her grandfather. Kagome still walked to school everyday, it was only 10 minutes away. Right now she was in lunch sitting with Sango, Ayame, Rin, Kohaku, Ruri, Hari and recently joining the table with them was InuYasha and a monk named Miroku.

"Kagome! You have to come to the band practice. You keep saying you will but always back out. Please!" Pleaded Sango clinging to Kagome's arm.

"Yeah, you'll love it." Said Ayame smiling happily. Kagome sighed as she put her chopsticks down closing her eyes.

"Alright! I'll come tonight. Whose in it anyway?" She asked looking to Sango who was jumping for joy.

"Its me on piano, InuYasha on drums, and Sesshoumaru on guitar. Ruri is our singer but she's quitting and we don't agree with why." Sango said glaring at Ayame.

"My father won't let me anymore. You know Hari and I are moving next week..." Ruri said sadly sighing. Hari and Ruri hugged as Kagme wasn't sure what to say.

"If they are leaving then we need to cancel practice and find a new singer first." Came Sesshoumaru's voice as he walked past the table. Sango glared at him first followed by Ruri's and then InuYasha shaking his head.

"I'm in charge of the band since I fund it. I will have father make an announcement." Sesshoumaru stated as he left the cafeteria pulling out his phone.

"I swear he is the biggest asshole I have ever met." Sango said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Agreed." Said Ruri and Hari nodding. InuYasha leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. "Anyway...Its not like it's goodbye. We can still text and talk on the phone and of course we'll be back for the holidays." Ruri added. The bell rang as the girls did a group hug and went off to their classes. Kagome walked with InuYasha in silence for most of it.

"K-Kagome?" InuYasha finally said as they turned down her Math class hallway. She smiled looking over at him.

"Yeah, Inu?" She answered happily.

"I know you didn't want any romantic stuff during school but I..." He stopped fiddling with hsi fingers as Kagome continued to smile and wait for him to finish. They reached her classroom and she still waited for him to finish. "I-I was just wondering if maybe...you don't have too but...do...you want to g-go on a date this Friday? Maybe a movie?" InuYasha asked blushing hard now. Kagome blushed too, so he did like her a little at least.

"I'd love to InuYasha." Kagome replied with a big smile. InuYasha's nervousness seemed to fade a little.

"R-Really? Great. I'll come by your house and pick you up around 7 then?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded and went in to her class. InuYasha smiled and then went to his class which was down the hall. Kagome took her seat and got her book, notebook, and pencil out as she started thinking about her date now. She could still follow the lesson while day dreaming about InuYasha and her together, what could go wrong? They were a perfect match, always talked, and had everything in common. Kagome gleamed happily the rest of the day. Once the final bell rang she went to the gym once more to see that it lookes a lot like an opera house now minus the high balconies it was just bleachers and some folding chairs and a pull out stage where band equipment was set up with Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Sango, and Ruri on stage getting it ready. Backstage she could see happy girls and some guys getting excited to try out to be the band's new singer. Kagome quietly sat down in the front row and pulled out her iPod to listen to music. After 10 minutes she saw the band members sit down at a table near her as Sesshoumaru stood up taking the mic set at the table and tapped it to make sure it was on.

"Attention all try out contestants. You will come out, one at a time and sing the required lyrics that were handed out when you arrived. You only need to sing one verse and then the chorus. Everyone will be given a chance and we will decide and make an announcement tomorrow morning." Sesshoumaru told them and sat down with a clip board in hand prepared to mark down the people they would choose from. Kagome decided she would listen anyway so lowering her iPod volume she locked the screen and took out one earbud sitting back she watched a girl with green eyes come out nervously and stand at the mic on stage. An hour later Kagome was beginning to fall asleep and the band members had taken a break. In total Kagome had heard about 40 people try out for the postion of head singer and watching the expressions of the band members she knew not many of them were being considered it.

Kagome got up and walked over to Sango at the table and sat behind her. "You look beat." Kagome laughed. Sango gave her that look saying 'No kidding?' Kagome gave her a small hug. "How many more?" Kagome asked next.

"Another 10." InuYasha grumbed as he sipped his soda. Kagome laughed blushing thinking about their date on Friday, no one else knew about it thankfully. She didn't want to to be a big deal. Kagome sat back as Sesshoumaru returned with his coffee and got ready to start listening to more people audition. It was another 30 minutes as Sesshoumaru finally stood up taking the paper and looking at his band mates.

"I think I'll step out for a bit and let you guys talk." Kagome said as she got up and walked away from them putting her iPod back on and listening to one of the band's songs. She had gotten a cd from InuYasha with all their current songs, they were actually really good. Kagome had learned a few herself and began humming them quietly while the band decided who they wanted for a singer.

"I don't like any of them. Sure some had good voices, but none that fit out style." Sango pointed out going over the top 5 names they had picked.

"Sango's right. They just want in because of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha." Ruri added in.

"Well we need someone. We have that gig coming up in 2 weeks." Sesshoumaru pointed out. They all sighed.

"Well...The only one I see who might work is...her." InuYasha said pointing to the 3rd name on the list. Sango and Ruri looked at him like he had 5 heads as Sesshoumaru nodded agreeing.

"He is right. We will announce in the morning. Let's go home. Practice at our house tomorrow. 7 to 10." Sesshoumaru said as he began walking away. InuYasha jumped up realizing tomorrow was Friday, his date with Kagome.

"Uhh, I can't come." InuYasha said as Sesshoumaru stopped and turned.

"You live there, why wouldn't you be there?" Sesshoumaru asked in his normal monotone.

"I...have stuff to do." InuYasha stated averting his eyes to the side. Sesshoumaru seemed to glare at him while he walked up to his step brother and asked him why again. "Look...I have a date ok." He whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"Fine. You can miss it." Sesshoumaru said then walked to the office to deliver the announcement that would be read in the morning. Sango looked at InuYasha who looked relieved, then she looked to Kagome who couldn't seem to get her eyes of InuYasha, then it hit her easily. InuYasha was missing practice to go on a date with Kagome! Why hadn't she seen it earlier? She smiled softly and patted InuYasha on the back.

"You hurt her and I will kill you." Sango warned him, he looked confused at first then understood. He gave a nod of understanding as he walked over to Kagome tapping her shoulder. Kagome immediatley stopped humming and took out her earbuds.

"Did you guys pick?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru is going to announce it tomorrow." InuYasha replied. Kagome smiled nodding, she didn't care who it was as long as she was with InuYasha she felt happy. InuYasha offered his arm to Kagome and together they left the school talking and he took her home in his car. Once he pulled in her driveway he helped her out and walked her to her door.

"Thanks for the ride, InuYasha." Kagome smiled at him.

"No problem, Kags. I'll...pick you up tomorrow at 7. Night. I'll text you." InuYasha said as he gave her a quick hug then headed down the steps to his car, he waved to her then drove back home. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as she went in her house and sat down in her room on her bed thinking of him.

After doing her homework she took a shower, ate dinner, told her mom about the date excitedly, then she picked out her outfit for the date, laid down and went right to sleep. She couldn't believe things were looking up at last. Falling asleep she dreamed on InuYasha. 


End file.
